Terresia Sleepover Mischief
by VanillaGurrl
Summary: Arche decided to host a sleepover at her house with all the girls from the Ad Libitum chapters in Terresia invited.Chester overhears them talking about it and decides to hide behind a bush and eavesdrop on them with Lloyd.However, they weren't the only ones who were thinking of doing that... (Chapters are very short.) TotW Boys X TotW Girls ( Complete )
1. The Start of Mischief

It was a glorious day for Terressia. Gueld , the female Terresian descender , had just defeated Widdershin and saved their world, and many others.

Before she departs to go back her world tree, Arche decided to have a sleepover at her house with Gueld and all the other Ad Libitum girls in Ailily, Doplund and Gavada invited.

It was the final party she could have with her close friends before they all go back to their worlds .

While Arche, Raine, Gueld and Kanonno were talking about it at the inn, Chester overheard them...

* * *

~ At the Ailily Plaza ~

" Yo, Chester!" Lloyd waved as he came towards the blue-haired archer. " So, why'd you call me here?" asked the dark-haired swordsman. "...You grew up with Raine, right Lloyd?"asked Chester.

"Yeah...What about it?" Lloyd replied, wondering what Chester was up to when he asked him that.

"Oh, no, I just mean...I was just wondering if you ever, you know, thought about your long-time friend...You know...Like that?" Chester asked, feeling a bit awkward about him asking this to Lloyd.

" W-what?! Are you crazy?!" Lloyd felt his face burn red from embarrassment.'_Was it THAT obvious?!' _He thought.

" Hey, hey! Don't get all angry!You don't have to try to hide it." said Chester.

" There's nothing to hide!" denied the blushing dual-wielder.

"Aw, Nothing at all? I never realized you were still such a kid!" Chester teased, making Lloyd admit, but not entirely.

" Well I mean, I guess a little..." Lloyd stammered. _'A little'...It's not really what I'd call it, but hey..._Lloyd thought as he remembered how that ' little' feeling bothered him every second of the day.

" He he he...Then listen close.." Chester looked over his shoulders, then whispered " I just over heard that Arche is gonna have a sleepover, with all the Ad Libitum girls in Ailily, Doplund and Gavada . This could be a great opportunity to , you know, learn something... Whaddaya say we hide in Arche's garden and eavesdrop on them?" Lloyd didn't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no'.

It was a girls' sleepover, which meant girls in Pjs, playing games and having the girl talk . The latter was more important to Lloyd. Girl talk means confessing, giving advises and opinions, which really meant talking about boys. Talking about THEM . Well, in Lloyd's opinion, that's what girl talk is, and Lloyd really wanted to know what Raine thought of him . "Okay." Lloyd said, firmly.

"Great! Let's meet tonight behind the bush next to Arche's house's left window." Lloyd nodded and left without saying a word.

* * *

It was 6:00 pm and Chester was walking down the streets on his way to Arche's house.A bungalow, wooden house painted white._She just got that house because she forced Reid and Lloyd into building it._Chester thought .

Never in his life had he met a more forceful, obnoxious, flirtatious , annoying, sassy, bubbly, clever, beautiful...He shook those thoughts out of his head. He had to admit , he did feel something for her. They have been through a lot together. Back in their world, they, and a few other friends saved humanity.

He still remembers how he and Arche always argued along the way. But they weren't serious arguments. They were just childish bickering that seemed to be filled with playfulness at times.

He did love her, but pushed her away. It started when he found a young girl lying outside of town . That was Kanonno . He saw so much of his little sister in her.

His little sister, Ami, was his only family. He still had not recovered from his loss , so soon he started to treat Kanonno like his little sister .For a long time, he gave his full attention and care to Kanonno only, Not even noticing the nice things Arche had been doing for him . But then time came when Kanonno started to act differently . He felt like he couldn't treat Kanonno like a sister anymore, so he decided to back off from Kanonno and be strong.

_There's no way Arche would want to be with me now.._Chester thought as he stood across the street from Arche's house. " I'm still in love with her..." Chester sighed.


	2. A Surprise and A Panic

"Psst! Lloyd are you there?" Chester whispered to the bush next to Arche's window. That was the spot where they had agreed to meet.

"Zzzz.." The bush snored. Apparently the person behind it had fallen asleep.

" ...Well that's odd..." Chester went behind the bush, only to see that the person behind it was NOT Lloyd.

" STAHN?! What are YOU doing here?!"

"Zzzz.." the blonde knight was fast asleep. " Hmm, looks like he's completely out of it.." Chester hid behind the bush and sat next to the snoring Stahn.

"Let's see..." Chester peeped through the window of Arche's bedroom and saw Arche getting ready for the sleepover.

"Sleeping bag, check! Snacks,check! Romantic movies ...Sigh...Check!" Arche sighed dreamily over the romantic movies. _Why can't anything like THAT happen to me? _Thought Arche as she went to her dresser to brush her hair.

Chester was watching intently on her every move, when suddenly, the sleeping Stahn moved over, causing the bush to rustle loudly. "Huh?" Arche started walking slowly towards the window.

_Uh Oh..._ Chester panicked in his thoughts. Arche would probably hit him with something or cast a spell on him if she catches him spying on her. Chester didn't make a sound, hoping Arche would leave.

* * *

Arche was about to look out the window when suddenly, "Knock Knock! Hey Arche, we're here!" her guests have arrived.

"Coming!" Arche left the room. Chester sighed in relief.

"Hey, Chester! I made it!" Lloyd poked him. "Ngyah!"exclaimed Chester. "O-oh, it's you..Your late."said Chester, calming down a bit.

"Sorry. Reid got in trouble for not having enough gald to pay for all the food he ate at the inn , so he tried to ask for my help.I managed to escape." Lloyd said proudly.

" ...By the way, What's Stahn doing here..?" asked Lloyd when he noticed a snoozing blonde knight from behind Chester.

"I don't...know..." Chester confessed. "...Weird..." Lloyd murmured then sat next to Chester.

Raine , Kanonno, Gueld, Philia, Nanaly, Rutee and Tear were already there."My master,Harold, isn't here?" Philia asked, obviously disappointed.

" Sorry...Harold couldn't make it. She said she had an important experiment to work on."said Annie. "O-oh..Okay, I understand." said the dainty priestess. "

Aww, you didn't bring Mormo?" Tear pouted. She was looking forward to see the cat-like companion that always followed Gueld.

"Sorry, Tear ! No pets allowed!" Arche said as she sat with her circle of friends. "That's okay." Tear shrugged.

"Hey, If Mormo was here, he'd probably get mad at you, Arche. He's not a pet, Silly!" Gueld laughed. "

"Hey, how about we play a game?" Kanonno suggested. " That's a good idea."said Nanaly. "Well, any suggestions?" Raine asked. "Arche should choose, she's the host!" Gueld pointed at Arche .

The girls all turned their heads to Arche to hear what she will say."Hmm...Let's play...Truth or Dare!" Arche smiled deviously.


	3. Trouble,Yet to Come

The girls were having fun playing Truth or Dare. Even Philia was laughing.

Meanwhile , Chester and Lloyd were secretly watching and Nanaly went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Well look who's here.."said a voice from behind Chester and Lloyd.

"Leon?!" Lloyd exclaimed in a loud whisper. "You know him?" Chester asked Lloyd as he pointed at Leon.

"Sure! He 's that shy dude in Doplund's Ailily Chapter." Lloyd grinned. "Good to see ya."

"I am not shy.I'm just merely choosing the people I hang out with." Leon practically glared at them.

" I see the hayseed is here as well..."said Leon, referring to Stahn. "Yeah..How do we wake him up?" asked Lloyd, who had been shaking Stahn for the past thirty minutes.

"I don't know. Ony his tumultuous sister could possibly know." Leon replied in a calm manner. "Hey, don't go dissing another person's sister, cad!" Chester snarled in a loud whisper. Leon gasped." How dare you call me that, you hick!"

"Sh-Shh! H-Hey, calm down guys..." said Lloyd, putting one finger in front of his own mouth. "Chester and I came to check up on the girls." Lloyd told the raven-haired swordsman .

Then Leon spoke, " You mean you were eavesdropping.I'm not surprised, by the look of you ruffians..."said Leon, looking at Chester. " Oh yeah? Well why don't you just-"He was cut off by Lloyd. " Hey, Hey!Shush!...Get down Leon!"Lloyd pulled Leon to hide with them.

" CALLING ALL GIRLS! CALLING ALL GIRLS! C'MON DINNER'S READY!" Arche held a frying pan in one hand, and a ladle in another, she made a lot of noise by hitting the pan with the ladle. "W-Wha-Dinner?" Stahn said, waking up and scratching his eye.

"Shhh!" The boys all turned their heads to Stahn. "Oh, hey...*Yawn...What are you guys doing here?" Stahn stretched.

"Silence, hayseed. This doesn't concern you."Leon didn't even look at Stahn when he spoke.

"Oh, hey Leon..Came to see Gueld?" Stahn said knowingly as he pointed at Leon.

"...T-That's not...I-I..."Leon couldn't say a word. Meanwhile...

"This is delicious!Did you make this, Arche?" Tear asked, referring to the stew. "No..I did."Nanaly told her."I knew it!"Raine said, standing up."The flavor is just marvelous!"

"Thanks."Nanaly smiled. "H-hey, but I can cook too, you know!" Arche defended herself. "Really?" Annie asked. "Yeah! You should try my cooking sometime." Arche suggested."Great!"Annie agreed.

"You have now idea what are the consequences of what you just did." Rained whispered to Annie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid had just walked out of the inn. "Man, I'm still hungry..." Reid said while rubbing his stomach.

"Maybe I could find something in Arche's house.." Reid started to walk towards Arche's house.

As he was standing across the street from Arche's house , he saw Chester's head pop out of a bush next to Arche's window. He decided to approach the bush.

"Hey! What're you guys up to?" Reid asked when he realized Chester was not alone.

"Shhh!" The boys hissed . He sat next to them and looked into the window also.

" Oh, I get it. You guys are gonna wait 'till they're asleep, then steal their food!"Reid said."Oh, I'm in!"

"Who IS this glutton?" Leon asked. "Reid, we came to check on the girls, not steal their food!" Chester told him.

"Eavesdropping, huh? ...Well then I'm out.I'll just go ask them for some food." Reid walked towards the door.

"Reid, you can't just-" _Knock Knock Knock!_ Reid knocked on the door. _There he goes... _Chester thought.

"Hmm? Who could that be.." Arche left the room.

After a while, Arche's voice was heard through the door. "No way, Reid! Get your own!" "C'mon! Pleeaassee!" Reid's voice whined. The girls giggled.

" You know, I kinda think he's cute..." said Gueld. The girls gasped. " Well, not as cute as Leon, but, you know..."

Leon blushed while the boys shoved him, teasingly. "Looks like it wasn't a one-way feeling after all, huh, Leon?" said Stahn. "Shut up!" snarled Leon. The boys all chuckled.

"I...I'm leaving." Leon stood up and left, his face quite red.

"But I have to ask, why Leon? I mean, It's just that..I'd pick Stahn over a guy like that any day." said Rutee. "Oooooh..." The girls teased.

_YES! _Stahn thought. He had been secretly admiring her for a long time . He then noticed that the guys were all staring at him now.

"W-wait, Did I just say that out loud?" Stahn blushed. The boys nodded then laughed , causing Stahn to blush even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Gavada ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, I'm bored..." Luke was all alone in his room at the Gavada Inn.

_Tear is at Arche's sleepover...She's so inconsiderate. But still..._ Luke thought._ It could be fun to spy on them.. Yeah, I just found out what I'm gonna do tonight! _Luke stood up and left the Inn.


	4. Trouble and Happy Endings

"Hey, I'm back!"Arche entered her bedroom.

"What took you so long?" asked Nanaly.

"Tee hee! Reid just asked me to cook him some food!"Arche said,proudly "He practically licked the plates clean!...Told you I can cook!" Arche looked smug.

"...Sure..." said Nanaly, looking unconvinced.

"So what were you girls talking about?" asked Arche , who was levitating on her magic flying broom."The type of guys we like." said Kanonno.

They have been talking about it for the past twenty-five minutes.

" So Arche, what's YOUR type?...Or should I just spill him out for you?"Raine asked, knowingly.

"..Uh...I...Uh..."Arche was knew that she liked Chester. _But I don't like him anymore...Well..I know I shouldn't. _Arche thought. _He doesn't like me back, anyway..._

"Soooo, who IS he?" Rutee hummed. "He's no one. I don't like him anymore." Arche pretended. "Oh...Well, too bad." said Rutee.

"Yeah...He was a jerkface anyway." Arche forced a smile. "...I'm sorry, Arche.I never should have brought it up." Raine apologized. "N-No! It's Okay!" Arche reassured her." Now come on! Let's have some fun!" said the energetic half-elf.

"Hey, Chester?...Chess? " Lloyd noticed that Chester stiffened , his head looked like he was about to cry.

"...I'm going home now..." Chester said in a soft whisper. He was about to stand up, when suddenly...

"Hey guys! Came to eavesdrop too?" Luke said, in his usual loud voice.

"Sh-Shhh!Keep your voice down you idiot! There's no telling what the girls would do to us if they found out..." Chester said.

"Alright, alright! Fine! Jeez!" Luke said, still yelling. "Shhhh!" the boys hissed. "

*Sniff *Sniff... I smell mischief." said Arche. " A word of warning boys? We can all hear you." Raine said while the other girls were glaring at the boys.

" What's a matter with you Chester? Ha ha , can't get enough of me? " Arche teased , while Chester wanted to panic and blush at the same time.

"How rude! I guess hillbillys like you don't have to have manners in the country , huh, Stahn?" said Rutee. Stahn didn't know what to respond. He was too nervous and embarrassed to say a thing.

"...Luke..." Tear said firmley , gritting her teeth. " Uh Oh." said Luke , who was starting to sweat nervously despite the cold weather.

" W-Wait! Let us explain!" the boys stammered.

"No!" the girls all said. "What you've done is just despicable!"said Raine.

"But you know Raine, I'm not surprised. Chester's a perv. He peeped while my friend and I were bathing in the hot springs!" Arche told. The girls gasped.

Chester responded " You peeped too! We caught you looking at us!"

" Well you looked first! I just wanted to get even!" replied Arche.

"You ditz!" Chester glared. " You jerkface!" Arche glared back.

They stared at eachother for a while before Chester blushed and looked away.

"Ha! I win!" Arche grinned.

"You know what, boys? I'm teaching you a lesson!Who's with me?" Raine said.

The girls all raised their boys then noticed that the girls were carrying handy weapons while they didn't have any.

Arche had her magic broom and powers, Rutee held a rope and a frying pan , Gueld and Kanonno both know how to fight without weapons , and all the others also had ropes, and their bags. Who knows what's inside them?

"Uh Oh." Lloyd said. "Yeehaw! I'm gonna wrangle me up some country boy!"said Rutee, spinning her rope.

" LADIES , ATTACK!" Arche yelled at the top of her voice . The girls started to jump out the window. "Ahhhh!Men Retreat!Retreat! " Stahn and the other guys ran.

" Save it Stahn! You know I can run faster than you!" said Rutee, chasing after Stahn.

They started to run around the house, and around...And around, and around and around...Until finally, "Ya!"Rutee caught Stahn with the rope." Noo!" yelled Stahn.

"Don't worry Stahn! I'll avenge you!" said Lloyd , running as fast as he can.

* * *

Arche and Raine were flying on the magic broom . They were just a few meters away from the house's roof.

They were searching for their targets . Arche saw Chester running outside of town, towards the forest. "Blue coloured man in sight!" said Arche.

_Zoom! _ The magic broom went, causing Raine to fall from the broom.

She hit the roof, slipped and fell to the ground. Fortunately, she wasn't hurt too badly. Lloyd saw her and offered his hand to help her.

She did not accept, however. Instead she said "Lloyd, you are SO in trouble."

"Alright,you got me! Now what are you gonna do?" asked Lloyd. _SLAP! _

Raine slapped Lloyd. "Ow...Better?" Lloyd said, rubbing his cheek. "No.." Raine said in a whisper. " C'mon.I'm sorry!" Lloyd whined.

"Why did you spy on us, Lloyd?" asked Raine. "Chester told me to come." Lloyd answered.

"Why did you accept his invitation!" Raine asked, almost yelling.

"Cause! I...I like you..." Lloyd said, his face red .

Raine 's face softened. "I like you too." said Raine.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, hopefully.

" Yes...As a long-time friend." replied Raine.

"Oh..." said Lloyd, in a whisper.

"...Please don't tell Kratos about this." Lloyd pleaded in a soft tone.

Raine smirked. "Okay.."

"Can I walk you home?" asked Lloyd. "Yes...Thank you Lloyd."

* * *

"Pay up!" said Rutee, who tied Stahn up and told him to pay her some gald for eavesdropping on her.

"No way!" Stahn protested.

" Yes way! You eavesdrop on us, and now, you're gonna pay!" said Rutee.

" But why 1500 gald! I don't have that much money!" Stahn whined.

"Rutee, I think you should let the guy go. He 's a country boy. He 's broke." said Gueld in sympathy.

"Hey!" Stahn was offended by what Gueld said even though it was true."I'm trying to help you out here!"said Gueld.

" You know, your lucky Leon didn't come with you to eavesdrop too . If he was here , I wouldn't help you. I'd get revenge." she continued,"I'm so glad he didn't hear me say he's cute."

"Yeah...About that..."Stahn began.

" What?" Gueld asked. " Nothing."Stahn decided to leave Leon out of this mess.

"Let him go, Rutee." said Gueld. "Fine!" Rutee said , untying the rope. " You do this again, Stahn , and I'll really charge you for it!" said Rutee.

"Okay..Fine!" Stahn whined. " Well then I'm off! Bye guys! " Gueld waved and left. " Bye!" Rutee and Stahn waved back.

As they were walking , Rutee said "You can get enough of my pretty face during the day, Stahn. You don't have to spy on me. I won't leave you, or something."

Rutee knew Stahn liked her, and she liked him back. "Really?" Stahn asked. " Sure."Rutee smiled.

"..I...Thank you Rutee." Rutee and Stahn walked down the streets, their hands intertwined.

* * *

Annie, Kanonno and Tear had Luke all tied up and were giving him a sermon.

" Come on! I'm sorry!" Luke whined.

" That's not enough, Luke!" Tear said.

" Then what is! I apologized, didn't I?" Luke tried to struggle himself free, but the way Kanonno tied him up made it impossible for him to brake free.

" You should know the value of respecting women." said Kanonno. " And know the meaning of privacy!" said Annie.

" You're staying tied up here until tomorrow." said Tear. "W-WHAT?! This is insane Tear! Let me go!" Luke whined. " Let's go home, girls." Tear said , ignoring Luke.

The girls walked home." Hey!" Luke called after them, but they were too far now._ Aw, man...Me and my big mouth... _Luke thought. Then he spotted Senel , walking.

"Hey, Senel! What are you doing out here in Ailily?" Luke called after him. " Oh, Hey Luke.I was just making sure if Shirley isn't really out here.I can't seem to find her...Shirley..." said Senel.

"Hmmm, that's too bad. Would you mind untying me?" said Luke, struggling to get himself free out of the rope. " Who tied you up?" asked Senel, who was waiting for Luke's answer before he unties him.

" Kanonno girls caught me eavesdropping on them while they're having their sleepover, so Kanonno tied me up , then she, Tear and Annie lectured me." Luke told Senel.

" You did what?!" Senel looked shocked. " I eavesdropped on them...So what?" said Luke.

" Luke, what you did is wrong. You deserve your punishment.I'm not untying you." said Senel, then walked away. "Hey! C'mon! Jeez!" Luke yelled, but Senel ignored him and left.

_Lesson learned, Luke... Eavesdropping sucks. _Luke thought.

* * *

"CHESTER COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT! EARTHQUAKE!" Arche casted an earthquake attack towards Chester, but Chester dodged .

Arche wasn't flying on her broom anymore . Instead , she was holding it in her hand.

"Just let me explain, Arche!" Chester pleaded. "No!" said Arche . She was about to cast another spell when suddenly, Chester grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her closer to him.

" Just listen to me." said Chester, softly . Arche stopped talking. He took a deep breath.

"...Do you like me, Arche?" asked Chester. "W-What's this all of a sudden?..W-Why do you a-"" 'Cause I like you...No, I love you Arche.I'm sorry I never showed it..." Arche did not answer .

They just stared into each other's eyes. Until finally, Arche spoke , "Wow, you really DO mean that, huh? Hee hee...Guess you're not that much of a jerkface after all." Arche teased. Chester smirked and pulled her even more closer to him to feel her breath on his lips.

"...I love you too..."Arche whispered before locking her lips with him.

In his arms, she felt safe . With wind blowing through their hair , she finally got that romantic movie ending she wanted...

"Get a room!" Somebody yelled. They turned to see who it was and saw Leon walking by. Chester and Arche blushed.

"Uh...Ahem...It's getting late . Let me walk you home." said Chester, who was still red. "Yeah...Thanks." Arche said , holding on to his arm.

As they were walking away from the forest, Arche thought _Hmm, I wonder what happened to Philia and Nanaly..._

Meanwhile, Philia and Nanaly were travelling to Gavada to visit Philia's master. " Are you sure it's safe to visit Harold while she's doing an experiment?" asked Nanaly.

" Ofcourse , why do you ask?" Philia said.

" Well it's just that Annie told me that Eugene went to Harold's house one night while she was busy doing an experiment to tell her some important information and she practically made Eugene into her guinea pig. Annie had to treat Eugene with special medicine to help him feel better. " Nanaly told Philia.

" Hmm..It seems you got a point." said Philia.

" Let's turn back." said Nanaly.

They wound up going to Doplund's Inn instead.


End file.
